Séamus
Seamus, or Séamus, was the figurehead of the Therali religion. The Myth Séamus sometimes spelled just Seamus was the One True God of the Therali. Seamus' spirit or essence was said to exist partially in the form of a Supreme Prophet. A Supreme Prophet was born every 200 years, around the length of a normal Therali's Life span. The child was known to be a Prophet because they were born without wings, but around the age of 5, the age of initial maturity, upon concentration they could levitate. Therali believed this to be a divine power, most other races thought it to be the force. Seamus was said to have written a large collection of tomes, which the originals are preserved in the Great Temple. These tomes hold all his knowledge and the tenets of their religion. such as It is believed that this was referring to Aliens with the Force, Particularly the Sith and the Jedi. A point to which a good deal of Therali agree, and as the Templars represent something else written by Seamus makes the theory even stronger. The Reality History Early Years A small celebrity All great artists... De Civitate Dei thumb|250px|De Civitate Dei In Therali De Civitate Dei means The City of God. Is an important religious location for the Therali. Of all the floating islands on Anothelis, De Civitate Dei was the most unusual. It rested a good 200km from any other island, in the region known as the Sea of Sorrows of which the Forest of Sorrows lay under, not all to far from where Aeturna rested. The island was much higher than any other by a good 8km. The Sea of Sorrows was called such because of near constant rain, for reasons the Templars have yet to be able to fully determine, the area is constantly experiencing from Thunder Storms and torrential Rain. At the center of this, was a tall island with a ruined City on it, De Civitate Dei. The rain, electricity, and powerful wind makes even flying an advanced starfighter in the area dangerous, and as such no full scale expeditions have been preformed. Not even Dade Leviathan a master of Alteration Powers could only calm the winds enough for a small force to land due to the unusual presence of the Force. What they found was astonishing, a city, tall and sturdy, and roughly 75% intact despite all the damaging winds of the area. The city, was several thousand years old, but built with a precision and technology not present on Anothelis till the past 200 years. Such as the presence of a Durasteel throne deep inside the island, and a sealed permacrete vault containing books and three shards of the Aquira Stone. Perhaps the most astonishing thing, was that the very center of the island, just below where the Throne room was found, was a Force Nexus while nowhere near as strong as the one on Coruscant or the Valley of the Jedi its presence was still astonishing. Behind the Scenes Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay